iAm Scared
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Sam and Freddie take a walk in the forest, but things go wrong. The've stepped foot into The Never Ending Forest. Maybe some futuristic powers could help, or will they be stuck forever with beasts and ghosts watching their every move? -Romance also-
1. Getting Stuck

**Look at the cover for my new story here on Facebook, cynthiarox99! Thanks! Enjoy the goody bag!**

**General POV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the awesome? idea of this story!**

* * *

><p>"I still don't know why you want <em>me<em> of all people to walk with _you_ in the woods Fredward." Sam exclaimed throwing her hands out in frustration.

Freddie stopped walking and took her wrists. "Sam. Don't tell anyone, but I'm scared of the woods at night. That's why. I don't want anyone to know."

She took her wrists from his grip when he wasn't really paying attention and slapped him lightly. "You think _I_ won't tell anyone? And why would you tell me when you know I'll joke you about it?" They continued walking when she shoved her hands in her pockets, shivering.

"Sam, you're like, my best friend. I know you might not think of us that way, but I do. Why do you think I put up with you? I hang out with you willingly too." The frazzled young boy said as he heard a noise coming above in the tree. He tried to shake it off, but he saw Sam shiver. "Sam are you cold? You can have my sweater." He asked concerned at pulled off his sweater handing it to Sam.

"Well Freddie. We can be friends at the least. I guess. You probably only put up with me because of Carly, or Carly makes you. She can make you do anything." Sam said shivering again, giving a hurt look. "I don't really mean to be mean, I just hate being soft and weak and girly. Being vulnerable. It sucks. I need to defend for myself." She said.

"Here Sam. I know you're cold. Take the sweater." He said gesturing for her to put it on. She snatched it away from his hands angrily. "Fine. But fon't frange tra sudgeet." She said pulling the sweatshirt over her head.

"What?" The puzzled look on his face was funny.

She laughed then she sighed. "I said don't change the subject Fredward."

"Oh." He said. "Well Puckett, I like you. You're my best friend. I like you more then Carly actually. I don't do anything for Carly…_anymore. _I get what you mean by the vulnerable thing. I like you, just the way you are, friend." He said, nudging her side with his elbow. His hands in his pockets, they walked further down the path.

"No way Fredward. You hate me. You better mean like as friend or I'll beat the living fudge out of you!" She said, but her face flushed at the thought of someone liking her in that kind of way.

"Sam, I don't hate you. I actually don't mean as a friend. I-" Something popped out in front of them. They were off the path. It was giant, black from what they could see, and it had red on it. Blood.

"AHH!" Sam screamed holding onto Freddie's arm.

"What is that?" Freddie questioned.

"Do I look like I know?" Sam yelled confused. She grabbed his arm tighter and they were taking steps back.

"I told you I didn't like the woods at night Sam!" The black beast took steps toward them and they kept walking backwards. One trip down. Sam tripped over a broken tree branch. A thick, rotted one. She almost fell until Freddie caught her. "Thanks Freddie." She murmured.

"What was that Sam?" Freddie asked challenging.

"Freddie this is no time! What is _that_? Is it going to kill us?" Their hearts skipped a beat.

"I don't know Sam. I'm sorry I brought you out here. I'm so, so sorry!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie, if I didn't come with you and this same situation happened, then you'd be gone, and nobody would find you. If you didn't have me, then I couldn't do this." She unattached her arm from Freddie's shoulder and drew back her right leg. She kicked as hard as she could and her foot collided with something solid.

"Whoa! This thing is solid Freddie! Almost like steel and metal combined. Ow, my foot stings." Sam exclaimed in amazement. "Oh yes, one more thing Freddie." She grinned and had a sparkle in her eye. Her grin disappeared and her eyed got narrow. "RUN!" Sam limply ran alongside Freddie and they ran until they once looked behind them and the black thing was gone. Sam walked off toward a near and giant bush. Freddie followed her. "Freddie. I really wonder what that thing was." She sat down and clutched her ankle.

"Well Sammy, whatever it is, we need to leave it alone, and stay away from it. You need to rest your ankle." He said in a soft tone and sat down next to her ankle looking at it. It was pulsing and looked fine, other then the blood on it. "Sam, why is your ankle bleeding?" Freddie asked in horror.

Sam panicked. "It was the black thing! I know it! It was eating something. I don't know what it was, but it was squishy and bloody." She remembered the sound it made and shuddered. "It was pretty awesome though!" She yelled.

"SHH!" Freddie yelled throwing his hand over her mouth. They listened for sounds.

"Sam." Something faint called Sam's name. Sam snapped her head to Freddie's with a scared look on her face. They thought it could have been Carly or Spencer, but it was to low to be either's. She twisted her body around and grabbed Freddie.

"Oh my god." She kept repeating in a whisper. She choked out his name every time. After saying Sam's name about 20 times they heard another voice, a higher pitched, very high pitched noise.

"Freddie." The voice kept saying it over an over. They clutched onto each other once their names were being combined. "Sam. Freddie. Come out." Sam's eyes shot open and they flashed.

_""Freddie." A brown haired woman called out. It was his mother. His real mother. Mrs. Benson was just his crazy overprotective aunt. Everyone thought that his mother died. Really, she was just hiding away. She saw a gang kill 3 people and was put in the Program. The police finally found out that the gang had spilt, and they found them separately and killed them. One of them killed themselves._

_"Sam." A blonde headed man shouted over and over. Sam's dad. He had walked out on them when Sam was only 3. She hadn't known him very long, or let alone at all. He was traveling the world and Sam never knew if it was the truth or not. She never knew if he was alive or not. She had never known. Now he was here calling her name. They had been missing for over 2 hours now. They didn't call the police due to the 24 hours or more policy." _

"Freddie." Sam's eyes snapped open from her future seeing. She was a physic? Maybe it was all a dream.

"Hmm?" Freddie mumbled. They were leaning against a sturdy bush. Sam was next to Freddie, leaning her head on the side of his shoulder when he just leaned his head back. They weren't cuddling, but they were pretty close to it.

"Freddie. What happened to your mom?"

Freddie looked at the blonde strangely. "Sam. My mom is at home. She-"

"No Freddie. That's not your real mom. That's your aunt. She's looking for you. M-my dad is looking for me. Right now. I see it. You're mom is actually pretty. Unlike your psycho aunt. My dad is kinda good looking. He looks like you kinda. In grown up blonde form. If you grow up like that, damn Freddie, you'll be hot." She said all at once, but taking short breaths.

"Sam," He said, taking her hand in his lightly. "my mom is my mom. You said your dad is gone, and is never coming back. You're not a physic. And anyway-Wait. Did you call me hot?" He asked with his eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, kinda sort of. In a way." She said calmly.

He leaned toward her. Their faces right next to each other. He whispered in her ear, "Not to bad yourself Puckett." He leaned back and smiled. She punched him in the arm. His eyes lit up. "Oh yeah Sam. As I was saying earlier before we were interrupted by that black thing. I was going to say that I-" I big branch came down hit Freddie's wrist directly. "GAH!" He screamed in pain. Sam surprisingly didn't laugh.

Sam grabbed his arm bringing his wrist to her eyes. "Freddie? Are you okay now?" She asked after about 5 minutes of him breathing deeply. She looked down at his wrist and saw something sharp and silver in his wrist right beside his vein. "Ouch" She said looking at it.

"Yeah Sam I'm fine. Thanks. Actually the branch didn't really hurt, it's just I got something stuck right there and- oh my god!" He yelled looking at the metal splinter. She put her arm around his waist giving him a hug. There were rare moments when Sam Puckett gave you hugs, or anyone, so he pushed the pain aside for a minute and hugged her back. She pulled away, but took his wrist and looked at the shining silver splinter. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a magnet. A rod to be exact. She put the rod over his splinter and the splinter burst threw his skin and clung to the metal. Freddie watched in amazement as a girl would keep a magnet in her back pocket.

"Freddie Benson. Sam Puckett. Come out. It's safe." Sam looked at Freddie terrified of what knew their names.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" She shrieked, pulling herself into a ball. She rocked slowly back and forth. Freddie put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her rocking. They sat there in silence as the voices rose again. They heard shuffling.

"Sam. Freddie." They heard a stomp right behind them.

"Sam if we are about to die, I want you to know that I love you!" Freddie yelled in agony as something caught onto his ankle, dragging him. He yelled out, "RUN SAM!"

Sam dart up and ran around the trees. She snooped to each one as the capturer dragged Freddie further and further away. She gasped when she saw what was dragging him.

A ghost.


	2. Talk To Me

Look at the cover for my new story here on Facebook, cynthiarox99! Thanks!J Enjoy the goody bag!

General POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idiotic cramps and sharp pains that a girl gets when it's that time of the month! What a joy. (HEAVY sarcasm)

* * *

><p>A ghost. A whitebeige colored ghost was dragging Freddie. He screamed in pain, trying to grab the ground beneath him. No force could stop the ghost now. "Samantha darlin'." Sam's body stopped moving. She froze as she heard those words. It _was_ her father.

"FREDDIE!" She screeched before she could even stop herself. She saw the ghost stop. It dropped Freddie and headed toward her. "RUN FREDDIE!" She screamed and started running.

"Keep running. Keep running Sam. Keep running. I'm alright. Keep running." She heard Freddie's voice faintly. Sam ran on an on. She ran until she saw a light. She ran into the light. She ran until she wasn't going anywhere anymore. She looked around the whiteness. She looked up and saw sky. She looked back into the forever going forest. She instantly thought of Freddie, and how he was running in the wrong direction.

Freddie ran from the ghost. He heard the ghosts screeches and he ran faster. He was thinking about Sam, and if she was okay. He stopped himself. He turned around sharp and began running. He saw the ghosts of the living dead and ran faster.

'He will die. He won't survive. You will never get to tell him you feel the same way about him.' She thought. She pondered for a minute. She heard a movement. She turned around to see her father. She stared at him with loving eyes. She hugged him and squeezed him. "Sam. Come on. Let's go home."

She started to walk, but remembered Freddie. She turned around. "No. I have to save Freddie. I-I. I love him. You abandoned me. You can't just waltz up to me and pretend I'll forgive you for leaving Melanie and mom. Especially me. I hate you!" She yelled running back into the forest.

He was about to stop her, but just yelled, "Remember, run towards to white light, when you want to get out of there. Find your boyfriend, and I'll take you home. Or wherever you call home." He sighed, and knew she was to far along to hear him.

Freddie jumped over logs. He swam in ponds. Almost sank in mud. Tripped over himself. His tears coming down his face. He had run everywhere. There was no place to get out. He then saw a faint white light. He walked closer. Then closer. Then closer. More closer. Just a few more steps-BOOM! He collided with a girl. Sam to be exact.

He immediately got up and over to the blonde. "Sam?" He questioned. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking her hands in his. He leaned in, getting closer, and closer. "BOO!"

"AHH!" The boy jumped back. "Sam!"

"What? You were trying to kiss me!" She exclaimed getting up, and brushing off the dirt.

"Sam. I love you." He said with a sparkling gleam in his eyes, that the newly risen sun that set.

'How will we find our way out now?' Sam thought. "Freddie, I-I." She started before something swooped down.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah Freddie?"

"I love you. So if we die in here I just want you to know that. I love you so, so much." He said to her, kissing her shortly. After he pulled away, Sam was dazed. "Now run." He said simply as they took of towards to lights. They heard shuffling and cackling. They heard cracking, and smacking.

After running, their legs got tired, and Freddie collapsed. Sam laid next to him. "Freddie, once we get out of here, because I know we will, I'll go on a date with you. As long as you pay. I'll even say the 3 words, that make someone very happy…I love you too. Now let's get out of here." Freddie smiled. They got up and ran, not as fast as before, but they ran. They came to an open pathway.

One was a regular path, stone molded into each other, smack dab in the middle. The one on the left was dark, dreary, almost beckoning you to go, but you wouldn't because it was scary looking. The one to the right wasn't really a path at all, it was leaved piled high to your ankles, and was dark, much lighter the other one, but no path. Sam's eyes flashed and she headed toward the one on the right.

"Sam!" He scolded. "How do you know if that's the right one. The right one isn't always on the right Sam." He said sighing, lagging his body around.

"Freddie," She said, putting her hands on his shoulders, she brought her lips to his with no hesitation. Freddie was shocked for a millisecond, then wrapped his hands around her waist. "When there is no path, you have to take your chances, and make a new one. It's a short life, so be the best, and do the rest. Woo!" She yelled the last part, fist pumping. Freddie smiled at her, still holding her waist. "Eh, Freddie, you can let go of my waist now." She said pointing downwards. He frowned, but let her go. "Adda boy, now let's go." She said patting his back, and dragging him toward the right path.

"Sam, what if it's the wrong path though?" He asked, still not knowing which way is out.

"Then go on a path by your self." She said coldly, before walking down the path.

"Let her go Freddie. You'll find her soon." He heard a voice. Not caring, he ran after Sam, but to no avail, he didn't see her anywhere. He rushed out of the dark, and mysterious path, and onto the one at the left. He ran down, further and further. Every five minutes he swore he had saw that tree earlier. And he was right. This path was a path will not let you out, unless, of course, you know the code. The only thing on his mind was Sam. He heard a shriek that pierced his ear drums, right in front of him. He thought it was Sam, but he was way off. It was a blue skinned girl. She had brown hair, and had something coming out of her mouth. Only thing that's unmistakable. She had rabbis.

It walked closer to him, her 'hips' popping out every time she took a step. Freddie stepped backward, then thought of Sam. He thought about it all when he was trapped in this freaky place. 'She drew back her leg and kicked the black thing.' He thought. 'Now I need to do the same.' He smiled and went backwards a little further raised his right leg back, and kicked the blue thing right in the mouth. Black liquid went everywhere. On his clothes, mostly. The thing desiderated and molded into ground. He laughed and kept on walking. He for once saw a turn to the right and he eased to it. He didn't want to die. Not today. Or anytime soon.

Sam rushed through the leaves, running away from the ghosts. 'This is awesome! It's like a video game, except I may die, and get no second chance. That sucks chizz balls.' She thought while running. Soon she saw a turn to the left and she saw that same light. She thought about her dad, and Freddie's mom. Freddie.

Freddie sees the light too. He runs toward it, thinking about what Sam had said about his mother. They hadn't really had time to do anything. Freddie ran, but stopped and backed up. He picked some berries from off a bush. He examined them. 'They are clean as a…well, their clean. I learned in boy scouts, to tell if their clean or not.' He thought, putting them into his other sweater pocket, and started running again. He was on the left side.

Sam ran for her life when she saw the ghost of her cousin. Her freaky cousin. The evil one. She ran for her life. She was on the right side.

BYPASS

Sam and Freddie bypassed each other. Then they stopped, backed up, and hugged the life out of each other. "Sam! I'm so glad you're okay. Are you okay?" He asked panicking.

"F-Freddie. We have to get, to get out of here. It's, it's just not safe." They were too lost in each other to notice to light right in front of them.

"Here. I know you must be starving to death." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out some berries. She gobbled them down.

"So much for making them last, Puckett. Nice one." He said, touching her shoulder. She winced. "Sam what's wrong? Did you get a splinter too. Gah, that mess hurts." He asked.

"No. I think I broke my finger. On the way down that path, something tripped me. I saw it to. It was my cousin Ally. She was so evil and mean to me as a child. She tripped me. I saw her ghost. She was all blood and gray. Her nose was broken, her eyes were blank. Nothing. No color at all." She said, shuttering at the sight of her in her mind.

Freddie put his arm around her shoulders. They walked down the path. They heard sound and cackling noises from above, and even down under. Sam clung to his waist. Something boomed in the distance, but very close and they hid behind a large tree. "Freddie, I'm scared." She said.

"Don't be scared Sam, it's gonna be okay." He said reassuringly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She screamed, burying her head into the crook of his neck, grabbed his sweater and balling it up in her fists. He rubbed her back, holding her tightly against his body. They were being extremely quiet. Freddie couldn't handle it either, he was about to break.

"Sam." He nudged her. She looked like was asleep, but she wasn't.

"What?" She snapped, but you could hear the fear in her voice.

"We need to get out of here. Now." He said…his voice cracked. She held onto him tighter…if that was possible.

"I know Freddie, I want to go home." She said in a weak, soft, un Sam-like voice.

She closed her eyes when she heard her name again, and Freddie's. The same voice. "Freddie? Sam?" It was a deep voice. Sam's eyes flashed and she saw it. Who it was. Freddie's father. He had black hair with brown eyes. Just like Freddie's. He looked just like Freddie all grown up with darker hair. She screamed into something soft. It was Freddie. He awoke with a startle from Sam's scream. "Sam. What happened?"

"I saw your dad Freddie." She said, looking directly into those eyes.

Freddie's eye went wide and he shook his head. "No. Impossible, m-my dad died. How do I know if you're telling to truth or not? You're lying Sam, stop it." He was really sensitive about his dad 'dying' and all.

"Freddie." She said leaning forward to him and whispered in his ear. "I saw you're dad. He has black hair and the same beautiful brown eyes you do. I want you to be happy Freddie. Go find your dad in the light, just like me. I promise it will be okay. It will be perfect." She nuzzled into his neck, getting comfortable.

He wrapped his arms around her and they sat there. "Sam. My life would be nothing without you. I love you. If my dad really didn't d-die, then he walked out on us. Just me though. And what about my mom? My real mom or not? My life is screwed, and you're the only thing keeping me together, Sam." He said sincerely. "I can't live, without you in my life. You mean to much to me now. What about the whole situation with your dad and the light? And my real mom, tell me please." He said before kissing her cheek.

She sighed and got ready to tell him the whole story. The air around them stiffened and they couldn't breath right. A black shadow covers the blue sky, but soon they realize it's about to storm. She leaned closer to his ear, so he could hear her over the rain. They were thankfully covered, so it was like a house for them. Her soothing voice rang in his ears like a drum. "I was running. I ran into a light and I looked up and I saw the sky. I looked back into the forest that will never end, and I heard some movement behind me and I saw my father standing there. I-I was going with him. I stopped myself and told him off. I said that he can't come back into my life and expect me to just love him, I never knew him. Not really at all. I look over at your real mom, and she was crying her eyes out. I felt so bad that you never knew. Anyway. I looked back in the forest, and I told my dad that I couldn't go with him, because I had to save you, that I loved you, and I still do. Then I ran. I ran after you. I knew you were going in the wrong direction. I wanted to tell you that you had to go this way. We got up and traveled that way, but then it was gone." She explained, digging her hands further into his sweater.

"I don't know what to say Sam. No actually I do, first I want to say wow. You always met your dad, and ditched him for me. I-I love you too." He said smiling. "You really met my mom? Well not met, but you saw her? That's crazy. No actually what's crazy is my um, aunt?" He questioned chuckling.

Sam laughed into his chest, pulling away, leaning on him and sighed, "At least you believe me, and first, thanks? Pssh, no problem. I saw your mom, she's really pretty. Now I know where you got it from Fredina. I love you more." She said smiling before kissing him. They kissed for about 25 seconds. Once they pulled away and got their breath back.

"Let me just say Sam…wow. You kiss good for a meat-loving, tom-boy attitude, beautiful looking girl." Freddie said smiling while taking her hands in his.

"Freddie, what's your favorite part in a relationship?"

He thought for a minute. "Well, I guess the kissing, the hugging, and just not usually being alone." He said smiling with satisfaction.

"Mine is holding hands, kissing, and defiantly when a guy hugs me from behind. I don't know why, no one has ever done it, but I hope I'll have a lot of it." She said grinning.

"Oh yeah, I like holding hands too. I love your hands, their so soft, unlike mine." He said frowning.

She put her nose close to his so it was touching. "Well get ready to do all of those things." She said smiling while giving him a hug, that she now knows he likes.

"What?" He asked confused as ever.

"Am I in a relationship with a dork or a dummy?" She joked and pulled him in for a kiss.

She laid on him, and he put his arms around her waist from behind, like he knew she liked. "Night Princess Puckett."

"Night Fredlumps." They drifted off, and into the dark night. There blood available, and fare. They needed to get out of there…and fast.


End file.
